Special Requests: Team Natsu on the go!
by Ash Lite
Summary: Based on real life situation experiences. Chapter 1: Team Natsu broke into Lucy's place yet again. And just when Lucy wanted to cut herself a papaya, it got lost! Now, its up to Team Natsu to find Lucy's beloved, precious PAPAYA! (to prevent Lucy from falling into depression! :P xD) R&R!


**Author's Note**

**Yo! I'm back with another fic! ….Oi, oi now, don't get angry! These are just one-shots based on real life experiences! I and my brother are writing this together, because when these experiences happened, our home turned into FAIRY TAIL! So, yeah. The first one today, second one some other day and the rest when they happen! xD **

**And another thing, I assure that this fanfiction will never effect my updating speed of other fanfictions. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. We (I and my brother) DO NOT own it. Because we are not Mashima. Because if we were, we would've killed ourselves. **

**Let's move on! :D**

**Special Request 1: Hunt for the LOST PAPAYA! **

**(~'0')~ /\ ~('o'~)**

* * *

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia, with Plue by her side and a papaya in a polythene in her hands. She really loved papayas and bought them every other day. She was now returning to her rented apartment after a tiring day at her beloved guild. Tiring because they wanted to add another extension of a sports room at the guild, so everyone had to contribute in building the room.

As she walked down the river side pavement, she received the usual warning of taking care by the fishermen who were boating by. Lucy entered her apartment and kept the polythene containing the papaya on her dining table and went to take a shower.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have some tea when I go back…" Lucy muttered to herself and continued showering. As soon as she came out and dressed up, she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. And when her tea was ready and she was about to put some sugar in it, she realized she was out of sugar. So Lucy went out, near the dining table a cupboard with her monthly ration stood, so she opened it, pulled out the big sugar box and kept it on the dining table.

She then opened the box, removed the polythene which had marshmallows from the box **(If anyone didn't understand, it means that a polythene containing marshmallows was kept in that box with the sugar too.)**, then refilled her small sugar box from the big one. After she was done, she put back the marshmallow polythene back in the box, closed the box and kept it back in the cupboard.

She carried her small sugar box back with her to the kitchen, put some sugar in her tea and went out. Lucy then, like usual, wrote the letter to her mother while drinking her tea. Later, she washed her cup and went to sleep.

* * *

**~AT LATE NIGHT 3AM~**

**(~O.O)~ /\ ~(o.o~)**

Lucy slept soundly, dreaming about having unlimited money to spend on her clothes and fashion WHEN….someone or something suddenly crawled in her bed from her right side…but hey, something like that wasn't stopping Lucy to stop dreaming! And it won't wake her up, hm!

Then…SUDDENLY, some kind of cloth was thrown on her face, and guess there was something in her feet as well. But hey, SHE WAS BUYING FASHIONABLE CLOTHES IN HER DREAM! She hugged the cloth which had fallen on her face and ignored the thing on her feet. That ticking, COLD thing.

Hey…why was she suddenly feeling like there were clouds in her hair? Oh! She was dreaming right! She maybe thought she was in wonderland~! Hey, maybe she became an angel with a cloud on her head? Guess that's just it! She was so proud of herself, Lucy.

Whatever but, now this was not right. What was this loud noise in her left ear? And wait wait wait. She felt hot, really hot on her left arm. It was summer, she couldn't have turned on the heater! Wait, there was no heater on her left side! Maybe it was the loo winds which came from her open window? ….Her window was NOT open. And those winds weren't this hot either! AND NO WINDS ARE SO HEAVY! But what the hell is that sound…? It was disturbing her dream….was it…...yeah! She remembered! It was the sound of her pressure cooker! Wait, did she leave her cooker on? NO! her hand was hot too…WAS THERE A PRESSURE COOKER ON HER LEFT SIDE WHICH WAS BEING HEATED!? ...NO, NOT POSSIBLE!

And that was when Lucy's genius mind worked and put all the pieces of the jigsaw together. That 'thing crawling' on her right side. That 'ticklish cold thing' at her feet. That cloth on her face. Those 'clouds' on her head. And that' pressure cooker' on her left. It was nothing but…. TEAM NATSU!

"GUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS! GET OFFFF MEEEEEEE AND MY BED!" Lucy screamed with all her might.

"Erza, please don't crawl in my bed! Gray, DON'T strip and get off my feet! My feet are COLD! Happy, just stop sleeping on my head and in my hair! Finally, Natsu STOP SNORING AND SLEEPING ON MY ARM! Its too hot!" Lucy sat up and yelled at all her friends, scrambling her hair.

"What happened Lucy? What do ya want?" Gray spoke up first, getting up from her feet.

"Yes. What's all the fuss about?" Then spoke Erza, getting up on the bed, standing.

"Nani, Lucy?" Happy got up and rubbed his eyes.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snores*" And…Natsu being Natsu had no effect.

"Naatsuuu….GET UPP!" Lucy yelled in Natsu's sensitive ear, hitting his head with both of her hands.

"WHAUGH! *PUNCH!* GOTCHA, GRAY!" Natsu grinned with his eyes closed and punching Lucy with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the ceiling.

"What do you mean, Charcoal Brain? I'm right here." Gray spoke up, turning to Natsu.

"What!? SO WHO DID I HIT!? It…it wasn't 'HER', RIGHT!?" Natsu turned to Gray, holding his arms, terrified that it was the she-devil whom he hit.

"No, thankfully, not." Gray told him calmly.

"OH IGNEEL, THANK YOU FOR SAVING MEE!" Natsu shouted out above.

"Natsu….who exactly is 'her'!?" Erza asked, with her eyes glowing red like ZEFEF'S.

"iie! No one! Gomennasai!" Natsu held up his arms in defense, scared that if Erza knew, he would probably end up in the dragon graveyard with Zirconis and the other dragons'….bones.

"….fine. I'm letting you off this time." Erza replied calmly, crossing her arms on her chest.

"UHHH! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU NATSU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?" Lucy got up from the ground and sat on the bed again.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, Luce! I thought Gray was hitting me! Sorry!" Natsu apologized cheerfully, grinning with a hand scratching his head.

"…fine." Lucy pouted cutely, blowing up her mouth a bit.

"*yawn* come on now, let us all go back to sleep. Its 3 am you know?" Gray spoke up, yawning.

"Yeah. You're right. Lucy, can you please help us set up some futons on the floor for us?" Erza requested.

"Sure," Lucy said, "but you all will probably end up with me on the bed so it is no use." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Erza suddenly turned and asked.

"No!" Lucy replied with her hands in front of her as a gesture to decline the blame.

"Alright." Erza replied.

All the four then set up 3 futons on the floor for the team and then all of them went back to sleep. While sleeping, Lucy again felt something suddenly crawling at her side, something cold and tickly on her feet, clouds in her hair and a pressure cooker at her side. …Lucy sighed, made a face, and tried to ignore her teammates and slept.

* * *

**-MORNING-**

It was a bright morning in the city of Magnolia. Birds were chirping and animals and humans were happily celebrating a really pleasant Sunday. Since it was the month of March, it was spring and flowers bloomed everywhere.

A few soft rays of the morning sun secretly crept through Lucy's bed-side window. Lucy fluttered her eyes open, expecting to find her team-mates still sleeping all around her. But surprisingly, they were not there.

"_Wow! Amazing! Am I dreaming?"_ Lucy thought, surprised and thinking that from actually where did the sun rise that particular day!

Lucy removed the sheets from on her and got up. She had thought her team-mates would be on the futons but no! There were no futons!

"_Hmm! Maybe they cleaned everything up and left! Today is such a great day!" _ Lucy thought. She then stretched herself and relaxed. "_Oh yeah! I remember I bought my beloved papaya yesterday! I'll brush, take a shower and then cut it for myself!" _

Lucy decided that and went to the sink to brush. After brushing, she collected her towel and clothes and went in her bathroom to take a shower. She went in, stripped her clothes off and as soon as she entered her shower…..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHTUB!?" Lucy screamed as high as she could.

"Huh? Lucy, can't I use my nakama's shower? Plus you really have such a nice scented bath mixture." Erza replied, while relaxing in Lucy's bath tub.

"_I think I should not be angry…she's my nakama after all. Just like a sister to me. Sigh…all my teammates are weirdos but still the best!" _Lucy thought and smiled cheerfully.

"Alright! But I can join you, right?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"Of course, it's your own house." Erza spoke and shifted a bit, creating some space for Lucy.

"Yeah!"

A while later, when the two girls were done bathing, they went out and wore their clothes. (Re-quipped, in Erza's case.) Lucy wore her usual outfit and Erza wore a black no sleeve top with a heart kreuz white emblem on it and a pair of white jagging.

"Erza? Will you eat some papaya with me?" Lucy asked, going near the dining table to take her papaya.

"Oh sure. I like all fruits." Erza agreed and then went to sit on the sofa, polishing one of her swords. Lucy nodded and went to take her papaya.

When suddenly, she heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Afraid there might be some robbers, she picked up a fork and a spoon and went in the kitchen. And as soon as she reached the kitchen…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING!?" Lucy screamed with all her might, harder this time.

"What happened, Luigi? Why are you screaming like a weirdo? Oh, sorry. You always scream like a weirdo." Natsu grinned, burning yet another empty wooden box from her kitchen, burning it with the help of matches and then eating the fire.

"GRRR! STOP EATING MY PRECIOUS, EXPENSIVE, DESIGNER WOODEN BOXES!" Lucy yelled at Natsu and hid all of her LEFT wooden boxes.

"But why, Luigii! That fire is soooo yummy!" Natsu whined.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled and hid her boxes. (she has already thrown away the spoon and fork in attempt to kill her teammates. xD)

"Fine…how boring you are, Luigi!" Natsu but his hands at the back of his head and was walking out when Lucy grabbed one of his arms.

"Natsu…..MY NAME IS LUCY! L-U-C-Y! LUCY!" Lucy screamed in Natsu's ear and Natsu ran out, whining to Erza about Lucy screaming in his ear and his ear drums shaking because his hearing is sensitive.

"Urgh! Burning my precious boxes…" Lucy muttered.

"Man, this feels awesome." A voice came from near her.

"Wha-…GRAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lucy yelled, yet again. She was sure her throat would be really bad after this.

"What?" He replied, relaxing really well in his now favourite place.

"YOU FOOLISH IDIOT! GET OUTTA MY FRIDGE AND PUT ALL THE FOOD BACK IN!" Lucy screamed with all her might. YET AGAIN.

"But why, Lucy! It's so awesome and cool around here…" Gray replies, closing his eyes and drifting into the sky on a unicorn on a rainbow with an ice shard in his arms and he kissing the ice shard.

"…..Gray….get OUT right now or I'm calling ERZA." Lucy spoke gravely, as if a witch is speaking to the prince(ess) of ice. And as soon as Gray heard those words, he got up, put all the food back in NEATLY and stood in an attention position in front of Lucy.

"L-L-Lucy! I…I am going to…to…N-Natsu! I will play…c-cards with him! He's my best buddy after all! Haha! B-bye!" Gray spoke with the speed of a bullet train and ran away.

"Hmph! …Oh wait. HAAAAAAPPYYYYYYY!" Lucy yelled yet again. Hopefully the last time.

"What do you want, Lucy?" Happy asked, meddling with Lucy's cooking utensils and throwing things all around, searching for a perfect gift for Carla.

"STOP THROWING MY COOKING UTENSILS AROUND! If you wanted something, you could've asked ME or ERZA!"

"Come on, Lucy. How would anyone of you know about a perfect gift for a perfect neko?" Happy suggested in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I. Don't. Care. Just put everything back in NOW or else I'm telling Erza that YOU were the one who stole that picture of herself with Jellal and the others as kids from her room. Even though it was a copy, she'll definitely KILL you." Lucy blackmailed Happy.

"…..WHAAAAATTT!? NO NO NO NO NO! SORRRY!" Happy exclaimed and arranged everything back as fast as swift wind.

"Lucy, I've arranged everything back in….PLEASE DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!" Happy begged Lucy not to tell Erza or….well, maybe he would go farther than when he was kicked by her when he made that broken heart in the sand…let's not go there right now.

"Fine. I won't. but return the picture soon." Lucy told, her eyes closed and arms crossed on her chest.

"AYE!" Happy exclaimed and flew away as fast as he could while crying because he couldn't get a perfect gift for his beloved Carla and also because he just escaped a hellish, horrible, slow and painful death. …all in all, Happy was not happy. Ironic, huh?

"Phew. Everything settled. Now, chow time! Where's the knife? I gotta go cut my papaya~" Lucy sang cheerfully and happily, dancing. She took her knife and went out to cut her PAPAYA~

BUT, suddenly disaster struck her house!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HER PRECIOUS PAPAYA WAS NOT IN THE POLYTHENE! THE POLYTHENE WAS EMPTY! Lucy desperately searched for her lost papaya over her table and in the fridge or anywhere she could've left it.

But, she didn't find it and Lucy went into depression. That was the day, Lucy Heartfilia, died of heart attack and depression. Rest in Peace. The End.

…Sorry. She just fell into abyss of her mind. And then, her teammates rushed to her.

"What happened, Lucy? Why did you just scream and are holding your head in your hands?" Erza and Gray asked in unison.

"Aye! Are you sick, Lucy?" Happy added.

"If you are, then you should take a medicine." Natsu added as well.

Lucy did not reply and went in a dark corner to fall in her own deep sorrow, drawing circles on the ground with her index finger and blue and black lines above her head.

"Eh? Lucy?" Erza spoke, a really large sweat-drop on her head. …Everyone had one.

"….u…unnn! aaa…" Lucy started sobbing. She then immediately got up and hugged Erza.

"Erzaaa….my papaya…uuunnnn…." Lucy kept sobbing and sniffing, trying to explain her situation to Erza.

"Uh, what happened to your papaya…?" Erza asked, a bit shocked.

"It…it….ITS LOST OR STOLEN!" Lucy exclaimed, sobbing even more.

"EHHH!?" Everyone wondered at the same time.

"Yeah! I..I kept it here! Right on this table! But now its not here!" Lucy cried.

"How can this be possible? You just must have kept it somewhere else." Gray told her calmly.

"I SEARCHED! I searched all around the table and ALL around the kitchen! But its not there!" Lucy sobbed.

"Then maybe….its stolen?" Happy said gravely.

"BWAHHAHAHAHA! Happy, you really have a great sense of humour! You seriously think any robber would DARE try sneaking in the place where the strongest team of the strongest guild is staying!? IMPOSSIBLE! And who'd dare sneak in while Erza's there!? The one who wakes up on an incredibly tiny noise as well? And lastly, if there WAS a robber, why the hell would he steal a PAPAYA!? He would definitely steal something precious like some jewellery or Lucy's GOLDEN KEYS! Or her expensive shoes or maybe those wooden boxes! Why a papaya!?" Natsu exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, he's got a point." Erza spoke up.

"Wow, he does have a brain then." Gray stated, uninterested.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Natsu yelled.

"WHAT YOU HEARD!"

"Shut up, you two!" Erza shut them both up with a hit on the head.

"Lucy, Natsu is right!" Happy told the still crying Lucy.

"Yeah. Come on, it must still be in the house. You must've replaced it unconsciously, so let's search for it." Erza cheered Lucy up and Lucy stopped crying animatedly. xD

"Okay! I remember taking a shower and making tea for me last night. So, let's search those places first!" Lucy stated.

"Yosh! Let's do this! A special request to find a lost papaya! Team Natsu, GO!" Natsu exclaimed, fist bumping in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone else yelled in unison and then all went their separate ways.

All of them searched EVERYWHERE, in the fridge, the drawers j.i.c.(just in case! XD), the bathroom, the toilet j.i.c. (that was Natsu! xD), all the kitchen cabinets and drawers etc. and when they didn't find anything in those places, they decided to search the WHOLE house.

The bed, the clothes wardrobe, the money drawer, the letters box (the one where she keeps all the letters addressed to her mom), her slippers (Natsu again! xD alright, anything extremely weird happening would be Natsu's idea. xD), the bed sheets, blankets, futons, ration cabinet, storehouse, ink bottle, sofas, under the sofas and beds, under the carpets, in the dustbin, on the windowsills, in the air conditioner, in the cooler, behind the wall clock and behind hard posters, under the pillows, under the dining, inside the bulb case (XD), behind paintings, inside vases etc. xD

Finally, when they didn't find anything, they all came and sat on the sofa after 2 tiring hours of search.

"Oh god, this is definitely too tiring. We searched the whole house, it's still not found!" Gray and Happy whined.

"Yeah! At first it was so thrilling, but now its too much!" Natsu whined too.

"Yeah, you all are right. Lucy, tell us, where did you actually KEEP the papaya?" Erza asked, rubbing sweat off her forehead.

"Um, well, I came home and kept the polythene which contained the papaya on that table just near the fruit basket! And when I just saw that polythene now, it was empty! LOOK!" Lucy told them, extremely tired herself. She showed them the polythene.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" All the others exclaimed.

"W-what?" Lucy asked with fear.

"Lucy, believe us….there was no papaya in that polythene!"

"What do you all mean!? That's impossible!"

"No Lucy. What happened was, when we all woke up, we all were hungry so we went in search of food and found this polythene on your table. When we looked what it contained….IT HAD MARSHMALLOWS! And well, we then ate them all, since we were hungry…"

"…no way! How could marshmal-….wait wait wait wait! MARSHMALLOWS!? …..*SLAAAAPP*" Lucy slapped her forehead.

"L-Lucy?"

"I KNOW WHERE THAT PAPAYA IS!" Lucy got up, rushed to the big sugar box, opened it and took out her precious beloved papaya from it.

"WHAT?! It was there!?...wait, but if you knew, why didn't you tell us before!?" Gray howled.

"I just realized it now myself!" Lucy fought back, making a really foolish face, accepting defeat.

"What do you mean…?" All the others asked.

"Well, what happened was…"

_Flashback! Rewind to last night!_

_Lucy went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. And when her tea was ready and she was about to put some sugar in it, she realized she was out of sugar. So Lucy went out, near the dining table a cupboard with her monthly ration stood, so she opened it, pulled out the big sugar box and kept it on the dining table. _

_She then opened the box, removed the polythene which had marshmallows from the box __**(If anyone didn't understand, it means that a polythene containing marshmallows was kept in that box with the sugar too.)**__, then refilled her small sugar box from the big one. After she was done, she put back the marshmallow polythene back in the box, closed the box and kept it back in the cupboard. _

_But when Lucy thought she had put the marshmallow polythene in the box, she had actually mistook the polythene and put the papaya polythene back in instead of the marshmallow polythene. _

_Flash forward! _

"So, that's what had happened. That must've happened because I was sleepy and exhausted because of the tiring day of work at the guild…" Lucy explained to her teammates. But as soon as her teammates heard it, they were frozen for a minute or so and then sighed deeply, falling off the sofa and landing head first on the floor.

"WE WILL NEVER EVEN LOOK AT PAPAYAS AGAIN!" All of them (except Lucy who was hugging her papaya) yelled in frustration.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GOMENNASAI!"

* * *

**AND ITS DONE! This is seriously based on real life experience! Many of the things are added, but the search part and the marshmallow and papaya part is true. **

**What happened was, my grandma accidentally put the papaya polythene WITH the macaroon (it was not marshmallows with us! xD) polythene in the sugar box. All the family members searched desperately for that papaya. I was actually so frustrated, that I was behaving exactly how Natsu was. xD I then accidentally found that papaya there, cuz my grandma had put the macaroon polythene AS WELL. xD So yeah. **

**Well, now with this done, I shall post another chapter some other day with the next situation being: **

**Special Request 2: Hunt for the LOST BOOK! **

**xD that also happened with me once. It was HILARIOUS! XD Well then, stay tuned and please follow the story! **

**And lastly, NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW! If you type a review with your magic fingers, it will make me update MORE! Yay! xD and it will encourage me and make me happy (aye!) as well! xD So please! The magic box is down there! **

**See ya'll folks! **

**#Ash Lite**


End file.
